Makita
by Makita15
Summary: a girl in a bed dying, Inuyasha promising to return with the shikon jewel to save her, Inuyasha getting shot to a tree.…only the pain of leaving this girl, was what plagued him most. An InuKag, with a twist of my OC! please read and comment
1. Prolouge

Hey guys!!! umm, im brand new to this site, am im extremely dumb with computers!!! yay, i had inspiration and wrote, this is a lead on please tell me if u guys would wanna read more! chpter one is already written i just need to type it and load so THANKS -Makita

* * *

He awoke gasping. He looked around hastily grabbing Tetsusaiga instinctively. _It was only a dream,_ he thought gratefully. He relaxed. Someone stirred next to him. Kagome's soft voice was heard, "What is it Inuyasha?" "Nothing," he replied, "I thought I sensed something, my mistake…go back to sleep." He turned around and adjusted Tetsusaiga. This same dream had plagued him once before but was becoming more frequent behind his eyelids…a girl in a bed dying, Inuyasha promising to return with the shikon jewel to save her, Inuyasha getting shot to a tree. Parts of the dreams were fuzzy, there were not many details…only the pain of leaving this girl, was what plagued him most.

Kagome's POV

She heard Inuyasha moan next to her, and suddenly he stirred grabbing Tetsusaiga…then suddenly relaxing. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked, receiving his blunt answer._ I wonder what's wrong_…she thought to herself as the hanyo turned away from her. Soon her eyes were clouded with sleep but she heard Inuyasha say one thing before succumbing to it, "Makita."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Questions

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly. InuYasha's ears perked up as her voice pulled him out of his stupor. He looked over at her, one of the people who meant the most to him, with compassionate eyes. Kagome let a gasp escape her lips. What had those eyes meant? Was he thinking of Kikyo and who was that Makita girl? InuYasha's eyes had worry in them now. "Kagome…you ok?" he asked, taking a step toward her. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara surveyed the scene. Kagome looked at them apologetically, "Um…could you guys, um…give us a little privacy? Kagome said, trying to not sound rude. "Oh, of course Kagome!" Sango said pulling Miroku and Shippou behind her, "Come alone Kirara!" InuYasha looked at Kagome skeptically, "What was that?!" "InuYasha…." Kagomes voice was softer now, "Can I ask you some questions?" She looked at him tentievly, he had to look away so she wouldn't see his blush. "Feh, besides the one you just asked? Sure, go ahead, I don't get why they had to leave though." Kagome flushed, "Well, um…." She had finally worked up the courage to ask him the questions when suddenly through the tree's came a swarm of Naraku's bees. "Naraku!" InuYasha yelled as his nose sniffed the air. He twitched, picked up Kagome, and started running. He ran to a small clearing where Naraku stood. The clearing wassmall and circular, a waterfall cascading into a lake at the clearings edge. Trees surrounded theother sides of the clearing. Naraku stood right in front of the lake sneering at InuYasha. "Naraku!" InuYasha said again, hate filling every syllable. He quickly pulled out Tetsuiga and pushed Kagome ehind him. "Haha, InuYasha…" Naraku said a sly smileon his face, "I did not come here to fight, no, I came here to inform you of something."

"What is that?! Why would I want to know?!" InuYasha snapped back. Kagome's thoughts raced, "Is it Kikyo?" she thought. "Well, InuYasha, you don't deserve it but I'll tell you, 50 years ago when you came to get the Shikon no Tama (shikon jewel, a certain someone you knew fell ill."

"H-how do you know about that?!" InuYasha asked, his ears twitched. "I wonder who fell sick," Kagome thought, "Wait was InuYasha two timing Kikyo?! No, he isn't like that, all the time…I hope"

Meanwhile Naraku said, "Because on that day I went to go kill her but I found her already dead…an arrow pierced through her heart, just like yours," he smiled wickedly, "Well, I simply left her there thinking she was dead, like you…but you hanyous, you never die, do you? I have been feeling her getting stronger…she has not regained consciousness, but I was not about to give her the chance to live…So I injected my poisonous miasma into her, she should start to desolve soon, I just hope you get to see your little sister before she dies…" he smiled evilly and disappeared in a cloud of miasma. Kagome looked at InuYasha, whose head was done, he was shaking with silent sobs, but no tears fell…when he looked up his face had a look of anger and it scared her…"InuYasha?" she said taking a step towards him… "Kagome, I need to ge…I need to be, with…her, I, she needs…" he trailed off. "InuYasha, I'm coming with you!" Kagome said, InuYasha blinked the look of anger dissappering., "What Kagome?"

"I'm coming with you!" she said, "I can help, and together we'll save her!" she looked up expecting to see him mad and objecting, but she found herself on his back watching trees fly by. "Theres not enough time to object…and I need her, I want her to come." InuYasha thought. She looked down at him and noticed he was crying slightly, "Thankyou Kagome," InuYasha said quietly, "Thanks for coming to help me save my little sister Makita."

END OF CHAPTER 1!!!!


End file.
